No me tientes, que me pierdo
by PoisonedBlackMuse
Summary: Cuando te descubres deseando que esos ojos azul hielo se abran de nuevo y te miren, que te tiente en medio de una sonrisa ladina exclusiva solo para ti. Entonces sabes, que estás perdida. Fem-slash. Thaliabeth. Si no estás cómodo con este tipo de relaciones, no abras esto.


**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes ni escenarios me pertenece, son obra del gran Rick Riordan. Solo la historia es mía.**

* * *

><p>*Pov general*<p>

Veía un montón de pies que iban y venían, llevando espadas de entrenamiento o bien yendo hacia el comedor, daba igual. Hacía horas que Annabeth no se movía de su posición, notaba los hombros cargados por la mala pose de su espalda, sin embargo allí seguía, sumida en hondas reflexiones.

Dos días antes se hizo la promesa de no abstraerse de esa manera, de seguir con las actividades de la rutina del campamento. Y solo había una razón para su comportamiento anterior, que tenía nombre de héroe. Percy Jackson.

Llevaban una semana de esquivarse mutuamente debido a su no tan reciente ruptura. Era una herida abierta que Annabeth no conseguía sanar, y ver al chico de los ojos color mar era como echarle sal encima. Se había encerrado en su cabaña, repasando una y otra vez el portátil de Dédalo en busca de algo que la distrajese, sin éxito alguno. Siempre acababa pensando en él, y se escapaba a menudo al bosque a pensar, o a llorar.

Hacía poco que el joven semidiós partió, junto con su hermano Tyson a la casa de éste último, lo que, en su interior, y por poca gracia que le hiciese, la rubia agradecía. Aunque estaba segura de que volverían a ser amigos, y aun lo eran, necesitaba un margen, y Percy había tenido la delicadeza de dárselo.

Pensativa, hundida en este tipo de pensamientos, no tan pesimistas como los de hace un tiempo, se levantó de su sitio, estirándose como una gata y entrando en la cabaña mientras echaba mano a una de sus hojas llenas de proyectos de arquitectura, repasándolas por decimoquinta vez esa semana. Pese a su empeño en seguir mejorando el proyecto, el familiar y arrullador sonido del campamento en actividad y el cansancio de las malas noches acumuladas vencieron a la hija de Atenea, entregándola a los brazos de Morfeo.

*Pov Annabeth*

Un alboroto repentino me sacudió fuera de mi ligero sueño. Muchos gritos, ruidos de pisadas apresuradas y por encima de todos, la voz autoritaria de Quirón dando indicaciones. Con el ceño fruncido y una pequeña burbuja de preocupación abriéndose paso por mi pecho, salí con rapidez de la casa de Atenea, encontrándome con un espectáculo que hubiese deseado no ver nunca.

Thalia Grace, cazadora de Artemisa y prácticamente mi hermana mayor, rodeada de un nutrido grupo de gente, mientras Quirón gritaba a las cazadoras que la portaban en brazos guiándolas hacia la Casa Grande. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas, y una gran cantidad de sangre brotaba de su cabeza y brazos, manchando el suelo a su paso.

-Estabamos dando caza a unas arpías a unos kilómetros de aquí cuando aquel maldito minotauro apareció. Nos embistió por el costado, Thalia intentó repelerlo con todas sus fuerzas pero… -la voz de una cazadora a su izquierda explicaba los sucesos a Dionisio. No quise escuchar nada más, simplemente me apresuré a cruzar el umbral de la Casa Grande, buscándola desesperadamente.

Ayudé a Quirón a depositarla en una cama, mientras él buscaba un poco de ambrosía por todos los armarios de la habitación. Me quedé al lado de la ojiazul, apartando unos mechones sucios de su rostro, y evaluando las heridas. Las del cuerpo en general no pintaban mal, la que de verdad estaba preocupándome era la de la cabeza. Una brecha que iba de la sien hasta tras la oreja, de la que no dejaba de brotar sangre.

-Toma, aprieta esto contra su herida, detendrá la hemorragia –me dijo el centauro con voz abstraída, mientras me tendía un paño empapado sin dejar de rebuscar- donde la he puesto…

Sin hacer mucho caso a sus murmullos, apreté el trozo de tela empapada contra su sien, mientras secaba el sudor y suciedad de su frente. Su respiración era tan leve que a penas la podía percibir, y, temiendo seriamente perderla, disparé una mirada de urgencia hacia Quirón, que ahora sujetaba una pequeña tira de ambrosía en su mano.

-Ábrele la boca –me ordenó. Yo me dispuse a ello, reparando por primera vez en los carnosos labios de mi amiga, llenos de cortes. Notando como el calor se apoderaba de mis mejillas, aparté la mirada de ellos rápidamente, centrándome en la tarea que me incumbía.

Tras darle el manjar de los dioses, Thalia recuperó su ritmo cardíaco normal, acompasando su respiración a una un tanto más calmada y profunda. La sangre dejó de brotar, y me dediqué a limpiar sus heridas lo mejor que pude.

Noté como algo extraño me bullía en el estómago, y no podía estar mucho rato sin fijar mi mirada en aquellos labios que creía acabar de descubrir. Se veían tan apetecibles… "_Por Atenea, Annabeth Chase, deja de pensar en eso" _ dije para mis adentros.

-No ha sido suficiente ambrosía, tal vez tarde un tiempo en despertar –me dijo Quirón con pesar en sus palabras.

-No te preocupes, yo cuido de ella –dije, sientiendo un leve revolcón en mi interior, embotándome la cabeza. ¿Y si ella no despertaba? Ante esta pregunta sacudí la cabeza, dejándome de conjeturas.- Y tú –dije en un susurro cerca de su oído, y de esos endiablados labios que estaban empezando a convertirse en una tentación- más te vale despertar pronto.

* * *

><p>Hoooola, buenas, este es mi primer fic y me dio por hacer un Thaliabeth a ver que tal me queda.<p>

No creo que se extienda mucho, y agradecería las reviews para mejorar mi modo de escribir

Gracias por leer ^-^

-Muse.


End file.
